


Devozione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [32]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Sad, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Thief
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera ruba i vestiti di Tsunayoshi.Scritta per G.





	1. Chapter 1

Devozione

Gokudera scivolò all’interno della camera e raggiunse l’armadio, si guardò intorno di soppiatto e aprì l’anta. Sorrise, riconoscendo le diverse camicie e i golfini colorati, afferrò una giacchetta arancione col numero 27. Cercò d’indossarla, ma gli stava piccola. Se la strinse al petto e infilò il viso nella stoffa, chiuse gli occhi e inspirò l’odore, rabbrividendo.

< Ogni volta mi dico che non lo farò più, che sarà l’ultima volta. Se lo scoprisse?

Tanto lo so che è quell’impiccione del maniaco del baseball a riportarglieli! Non posso farci niente, non sono un ladro di abbigliamento >. Si allontanò la giacca dal petto, tenendo l’orecchio teso e richiuse l’armadio.

Si sedette sul letto, accanto a un mobiletto colmo di manga ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Questa stanza sa di lui… Tutto me lo richiama. La sua forza, dietro la sua aria pura. Potrebbe spazzare via la Mafia con una sola mano.

Distruggerà tutto ciò che è marcio e la ricostruirà. Come una divinità magnanima che ha deciso di non annientarci, nonostante tutti i peccati di cui ci siamo macchiati >.

Fece un sorriso storto.

< Compreso il furto. Cosa ci posso fare se l’unica cosa che mi tranquillizza è il suo odore?

Mi sembra di abbracciarlo. M’illudo che mi possa notare.

Posso solo accontentarmi di stargli accanto, ma… così è l’unico modo che ho per dormire in pace qualche ora a notte.

La tempesta mi arde dall’interno, la mia mente mi arrovella, la mia anima si avvelena >.

Udì dei passi e raggiunse il bancone, balzò prima che la porta si aprisse. Corse, scavalcò il muretto del giardino e corse fuori.

“Lo sai che se Hibari-san ti becca a rubare, ti morderà a morte?” si sentì domandare. Si rialzò di scatto, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Ryohei aveva le mani fasciate in tasca, il viso coperto in parte da degli occhiali da sole e dal cappuccio della sua felpa.

Hayato nascose il capo di abbigliamento dietro le spalle.

“Cosa ti dice che non me l’abbiano semplicemente prestato?” lo interrogò. Cercò di passargli di fianco.

“Estremo!” gridò Sasagawa. Scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa. “Se continui così, finirai per svuotare l’armadio di Sawada” gli fece notare.

Gokudera si portò la mano alla cintura e tastò.

< Non ho le bombe, Decimo non vuole >. Espirò pesantemente dalle narici, spostò la mano e la infilò in tasca, traendone un pacco di sigarette.

“Tu cosa ci fai nei dintorni?” domandò secco, mettendosi una sigaretta tra le labbra.

Ryohei scrollò le spalle, rispondendo: “Faccio notare a un polipetto che vuole allungare i tentacoli che se non si sbrigherà a farlo, finirà per bruciare arso dalle sue passioni”.

Hayato accese la sigaretta e gli diede le spalle.

“Se un certo ‘praticello’ non impara a farsi gli affari suoi, finirà male” brontolò, correndo via.

Sasagawa sospirò pesantemente.

< Amore, dipendenza, ossessione, devozione… Spero che ‘fratellino’ si accorga in che razza di vortice sta finendo Hayato in nome suo.

Lui è l’unico che può spezzare le nostre catene, in questo caso, semplicemente dicendo quello che prova per Gokudera al diretto interessato > pensò.


	2. La prova del reato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di G: La prima volta che Tsuna va a casa di Gokudera si rende conto del perché il ragazzo glielo avesse tanto impedito: le mura sono tappezzate di sue foto e c'è persino un altarino.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 15. "Dove ti vedi tra dieci anni?".

La prova del reato

“Ora… Ora che il futuro è veramente cambiato… Dove ti vedi tra ‘dieci anni’?” domandò Sawada. Le sue gote arrossirono, mentre stringeva al petto la cartella.

Gokudera si accese una sigaretta con un accendino d’argento e se la portò alle labbra, inspirando profondamente.

“Al vostro fianco, Decimo” rispose.

“_Iiiih_… Imbarazzante” strillò Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera incassò il capo tra le spalle e infilò i pollici nella cintura.

“Mi dispiace, Decimo, non volevo imbarazzarvi. I-intendevo dire… al vostro fianco come braccio destro” cambiò la frase.

Sawada si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Il suo viso si è scurito. Non volevo ferirlo e obbligarlo a scusarsi. Mi ha solo colto alla sprovvista > rifletté.

“Se-senti… Oggi verrà mio padre. Non mi va di vederlo e sono sicuro che mia madre vorrebbe uscire con lui da sola. Stare un po’ solo loro due, come quando erano fidanzatini”. Tenne la cartelletta nera con una sola mano, mentre con l’altra si grattava la spalla. “Possiamo continuare a parlare a casa tua, se vuoi” propose.

< Così posso cucinare per lui e scusarmi. Lo metto sempre nelle condizioni di scusarsi e dispiacersi > pensò.

Il viso di Hayato s’illuminò, le sue gote divennero rosate e i suoi occhi febbricitanti.

Tsuna lo guardò cadere in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e s’irrigidì.

Gokudera prese le mani di Sawada nelle proprie, gridando: “Oh, Decimo, tutto quello che volete! La mia casa è vostra! La mia vita è vostra!”.

“_Iiiiih_! GOKUDERA-KUN!” strepitò Tsunayoshi.

****

Gokudera si sfilò la sigaretta dalle labbra, le mani gli tremavano.

< Ero così felice che non ho riflettuto prima di rispondere. Non che avrei mai potuto dire di no ad un desiderio del Decimo, ma avrei agito di conseguenza.

Chi voglio prendere in giro? Quando si tratta di lui non rifletto. Non ho evitato che succedesse questa spinosa situazione. Non ho nascosto tutte le prove scabrose > rifletté.

“_Iiiih_. Bi-bisogna dire che… il tuo arredamento… è insolito” esalò Sawada. Deglutì rumorosamente e intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena. Guardò le innumerevoli gigantografie che lo ritraevano in momenti quotidiani, i suoi vestiti piegati in delle pile appoggiate su un mobiletto in un angolo, la sua fotografia dentro una cornice di conchiglie sul televisore e un altarino in suo onore, con incensi e candele.

“Que-questo sì… che deve farmi sembrare fuori di testa…” gemette Gokudera. Gettò la sigaretta a terra e la pestò sotto la scarpa, passandosi la mano tra i capelli argentei.

Tsuna negò vigorosamente con la testa.

“Non è niente in confronto a quello che Mochida nascondeva per Yamamoto. _Senpai_ Ryohei mi ha portato dove lavorano, all’officina. _Mochida-senpai_ ha creato un vero e proprio culto.

Una cosa assurda, con fedeli e…

A-aspetta! Non ti sto spronando a fare qualcosa del genere!” strillò.

< Per quanto tutto questo mi sembri imbarazzante, purtroppo devo ammettere che me lo aspettavo. Spero soltanto che almeno gli altri guardiani siano più discreti.

Non oso immaginare quali cose estreme potrebbe fare Ryohei, o quali idiozie potrebbe combinare Yamamoto. _Iiiih_, per non parlare di Mukuro! > pensò.

Gokudera si scompigliò ancor di più i capelli.

“Non lo avrei fatto” mormorò roco.

< Ci basta Lambo a fare il ‘testimone di Sawada’ invadente che va casa per casa > si disse.

“Vedete, Decimo, non ho bisogno di metter su niente. La gente vedrà la vostra natura superiore, quasi divina, attraverso le vostre azioni.

Tra Dieci anni vi vedo in cima a questo mondo e… mi basterà soltanto un posticino al vostro fianco” gemette, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano lucidi.

Tsuna corse fino a lui e lo abbracciò.

“Non dire sciocchezze! Io non voglio niente di tutto questo.

Voglio voi, i miei amici, sempre al mio fianco. So-soprattutto…”. Deglutì rumorosamente. “Voglio te. Non c’è bisogno di prendere le mie cose di nascosto, di fotografarmi come uno stalker o farmi altarini inquietanti” lo rincuorò. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“M-mi dispiace… di essere uno stalker” gemette Gokudera.

“Oh, andiamo, ammettiamo pure che lo siete tutti. Almeno tu non entri anche nei miei sogni come Mukuro” borbottò Sawada.

Hayato sbuffò.

“Dannato, lo sapevo” brontolò.

Tsunayoshi gli accarezzò la guancia. “Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che se vuoi una mia foto, ce ne faremo una insieme. Che se vuoi un mio vestito, ti basterà chiedermelo in prestito.

Non voglio essere una divinità irraggiungibile per te. Voglio esserti accanto” mormorò.

<… E non voglio fare il Decimo! _Iiih_, finirà mai quest’inferno? > si domandò.

Gokudera fece un sorriso stentato.

“Proverò” mormorò.


End file.
